Seungcheol Papa (Choi Sibling Story)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang duda tampan nan muda harus mengurus 10 orang anak Vampire yang hyperaktif dan tidak bisa diam? [DLDR] Tags: #Scoups #Seungcheol #Hwanhee #Naeun #Xiao #Yena #Jaemin #Somi #Hanbyul #Lami #Ea #Eran #Seventeen #Up10tion #April #NCT #IOI #SMRookies
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, Xiao gak mau bangun!"

"Papa, Naeunie lapar!"

"Papa, Hwanhee hyung ganggu Xiao tidur terus!"

"Papa, antar Yena ke tempat Les musik!"

"Papa, ayo main bola sama Jaemin!"

"Papa, pilihkan Somi baju untuk lomba besok!"

"Papa, belikan Hanbyul figure superhero yang kemarin!"

"Papa, bantu Lami kerjakan PR!"

"Papa, Eran makan cemilan punya Ea lagi!"

"Papa, belikan Eran eskrim!"

Seungcheol memijat pelipisnya. 10 teriakan dari ke 10 anaknya benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Anak-anak, haruskah papa cari mama baru?"

 **Proudly present:**

 **"Seungcheol Papa."**

 **Seungcheol x Hwanhee**

 **Seungcheol x Naeun**

 **Seungcheol x Xiao**

 **Seungcheol x Yena**

 **Seungcheol x Jaemin**

 **Seungcheol x Somi**

 **Seungcheol x Hanbyul**

 **Seungcheol x Lami**

 **Seungcheol x Ea**

 **Seungcheol x Eran**

 **Warning : Vampire!AU. Bahasa baku & non baku. Seungcheol Centric. Typo(s). Ooc. Etc. DLDR, s . ayan . g : )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol adalah seorang Vampire yang berhenti menua di usia ke 25. Siapa yang menyangka, jika dengan wajahnya yang masih muda dan tampan, ternyata ia sudah memiliki 10 orang anak dan mengurusnya sendiri tanpa seorang istri?

• **Choi Seungcheol, 25 tahun** : Seorang keturunan Vampire asli. Berhenti menua di usianya yang ke 25. Tukang tidur. Suka bermain game. Duda karena bercerai. Wajahnya masih 25 tahun, tapi umurnya sudah *beeeeep* tahun.

• **Choi Hwanhee (Up10tion's Hwanhee), 17 tahun** : Si sulung keluarga Choi. Kakak kembar dari Naeun dan Xiao. Kakak yang rusuh. Punya hobi mengganggu Xiao. Punya suara melengking turunan dari sang mama.

• **Choi Naeun (April's Naeun), 17 tahun** : Adik kembar Hwanhee dan kakak kembar Xiao. Hobinya makan. Alergi dengan kucing. Jika ia hilang, pasti di temukan di dapur dengan keadaan sedang menguras isi kulkas dengan sang adik, Eran.

• **Choi Xiao (Up10tion's Xiao), 17 tahun** : Si bungsu dari Triplet Choi. Punya hobi tidur seperti sang papa. Paling sulit dibangunkan di pagi hari. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar dengan Hwanhee sang kakak.

• **Choi Yena (April's Yena), 15 tahun** : Kakak kembar dari Jaemin. Bercita-cita jadi dancer terkenal. Hyperaktif dan tidak bisa diam kalau dengar suara musik, karena bakal segera mengajak Ea untuk menari bersama. Punya phobia terhadap kucing.

• **Choi Jaemin (NCT's Jaemin), 15 tahun** : Adik kembar Yena. Punya wajah imut dan jago aegyo, efek terlalu sering menonton film barbie dengan Lami. Bercita-cita jadi pemain bola. Hobinya, menghancurkan seisi rumah dengan bola. Kalau ada barang pecah di rumah, tersangka utamanya pasti Jaemin dan bolanya.

• **Choi Somi (Jeon Somi), 14 tahun** : Anak ke 6 dari 10 bersaudara. Sudah sadar kamera sedari kecil. Sering memenangkan kejuaraan modeling dan semacamnya. Hobinya selca dan buat vlog. Paling senang kalau di foto oleh Hanbyul.

• **Choi Hanbyul (Kid Actor Kang Hanbyul), 13 tahun** : Anak ke 7 dari 10 bersaudara. Kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Hobinya nonton film kartun. Photographer dadakannya Somi. Punya cita-cita jadi Superman supaya bisa bantu semua orang.

• **Choi Lami (SMRG's Lami), 12 Tahun** : Anak ke 8 dari 10 bersaudara. Punya sifat pemalu dan penakut. Sangat tidak bisa jauh dari sang papa. Hobinya mengajak sang kakak, Jaemin menonton film barbie.

• **Choi Ea (Ulzzang Kid Ea), 10 tahun** : Kakak kembar Eran. Maknae Line yang sikapnya lebih dewasa dari 8 kakaknya yang lain. Hobinya menjaga Eran dan mengomentari sikap ke 8 kakaknya yang lain. Bercita-cita jadi dancer sama seperti Yena.

• **Choi Eran (Ulzzang Kid Eran), 10 tahun** : Adik kembar Ea, si bungsu dari Choi Sibling. Hobinya makan makanan manis. Aktif dan suka di foto. Paling sering bekerja sama dengan Naeun sang kakak, untuk menguras isi kulkas.

 **TBC.**

 _ **ANNYEONG YEOROBUN.**_

 _ **Mico kembali dengan sebuah proyek tidak jelas. Jadi ini ceritanya mau dibikin kumpulan oneshoot tentang Seungcheol sebagai seorang papa. Gatau kenapa tiba tiba aja pengen bikin FF ini(?)**_

 _ **Masih prolog karena mau liat dulu ada yang minat atau nggak(?) Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review untuk kelangsungan FF ini muehehe.**_

 _ **Sudah aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga bisa bertemu di Next chapter!**_

 _ **Ppyong~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Proudly present:**

 **"Seungcheol Papa."**

 **Seungcheol x Hwanhee**

 **Seungcheol x Naeun**

 **Seungcheol x Xiao**

 **Seungcheol x Yena**

 **Seungcheol x Jaemin**

 **Seungcheol x Somi**

 **Seungcheol x Hanbyul**

 **Seungcheol x Lami**

 **Seungcheol x Ea**

 **Seungcheol x Eran**

 **Warning : Vampire!AU. Bahasa baku & non baku. Seungcheol Centric. Typo(s). Ooc. Etc. DLDR, s . ayan . g : )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana training hitam dan kaos abu-abu dengan rambut basah. Tampan. Begitulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan pria berstatus duda 10 anak tersebut.

Ya, sudah hampir setengah tahun ini Seungcheol mendapat 'predikat' tersebut. Setelah perceraiannya dengan Jisoo, mantan istrinya beberapa bulan lalu. Soal alasan mereka bercerai? Seungcheol tak mau membahasnya. Yang pasti, mantan istrinya tersebut sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, begitulah sekiranya berita yang terakhir ia dengar.

Kejadian tersebut mengubah hidupnya. Mendapat hak asuh anak sepenuhnya membuat Seungcheol berubah 180° dari sosok Seungcheol yang biasanya. Menjadi _single parent_ bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengurus anak, memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengurus pengeluaran, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Seungcheol yang notabene seorang sleepyhead, kini selalu terbangun di pagi buta. Bersiap untuk memasak sarapan untuk 10 malaikat hasil pernikahannya. Seungcheol bukan orang yang pintar memasak, tapi demi 10 anaknya, ia rela mengorek isi internet hanya untuk membuat ke 10 anaknya bisa makan dengan layak. Bukannya ia tidak mampu menyewa _maid_ atau pengasuh, —ia seorang CEO perusahaan elektronik ternama- tapi anak-anaknya tidaklah suka ada orang asing yang berkeliaran di rumah mereka, itulah penyebab utama mengapa Seungcheol memilih melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan kini, ia jarang sekali menyambangi kantornya, lebih memilih membawa pekerjaan kerumah sehingga bisa fokus mengurus anak-anaknya.

"Pagi, papa!" Oh itu Hwanhee, si anak sulung keluarga Choi yang baru saja menyapa Seungcheol saat ia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Pagi, Hwanhee. Wah anak papa pintar, jam segini sudah selesai bersiap." Jemari Seungcheol terulur mengusak surai hitam anak pertamanya tersebut yang sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hwanhee kan mau jadi kakak yang baik!" Begitulah serunya. Seungcheol mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, bangunkan adikmu, ya? Papa mau buat sarapan dulu." Pinta sang ayah yang langsung di iyakan sang buah hati.

"Siap 86!" Hwanhee memberikan sebuah hormat, sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke kamar adik kembarnya.

Seungcheol berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, waktu menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi. Mungkin saat masih beristri dulu, ini adalah jamnya ia masih terlelap, tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Ia melangkah dengan ringan ke dapur, hari ini ia akan memasak nasi goreng seafood sesuai permintaan si bungsu Eran kemarin. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis dengan piyama biru laut tampak terduduk di depan kulkas yang pintunya terbuka dengan keadaan tengah menggerus isi cup besar _ice cream_ simpanannya.

"YAK, CHOI NAEUN!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, sang empunya menoleh. Maniknya membulat panik ketika mendapati sang ayah tengah memandangnya tajam dari arah pintu dapur.

"Siapa yang suruh makan _ice cream_ pagi begini?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada sarkastik, yang ditanya menunduk dalam, tangannya yang memegang sendok tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Sudah berapa kali papa bilang untuk tidak makan _ice_ _cream_ di pagi hari?" Suara sang ayah kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut. Naeun —anak kedua Seungcheol- tak bergeming, malah yang ada menunduk semakin dalam dengan bahu bergetar.

"Hiks..." Sebuah isakan pelan menerobos pendengaran sang kepala keluarga, membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Naeun?" Sang ayah kini memanggil anak gadisnya tersebut dengan nada khawatir, yang malah membuat isakan sang anak makin terdengar jelas. _Oh_ _God_ , Seungcheol merasa buruk sekarang.

Dihampirinya sang anak, Seungcheol ikut duduk di depan anak gadisnya yang kini sudah remaja. Tangannya bergerak mengambil cup _ice_ _cream_ yang di pegang sang anak, memasukannya kembali kedalam kulkas dan menutup kulkasnya. Menyisakan Naeun yang masih terisak dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hiks... Mama.." Hati Seungcheol mencelos ketika mendengar isakan sang buah hati. Tangannya merengkuh gadis berusia 17 tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Dear, jangan menangis. Maafkan papa, ya?" Sebelah lengannya terulur mengelus surai lembut sang gadis. Seungcheol merasa parah. Membuat anak gadisnya menangis sampai mengingat sang mama, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Mama.. Hiks.. Naeun mau mama." Isakan tersebut belum mereda. Ingin rasanya Seungcheol menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga.

"Sayang, mama kan udah gak disini. Naeun sama papa aja ya? Maaf papa barusan marah, papa gak maksud buat kamu nangis." Ucap Seungcheol halus, lengannya masih mengelus surai gadisnya, berharap tangisannya segera berakhir.

"Papa gak sayang Naeun, papa marah.." Ujar sang gadis disela tangisannya. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya berat.

" _Dear_ , ustru karena papa sayang kamu, papa marah. Kalo kamu makan ice cream pagi terus, kamu bisa sakit perut sayang. Papa gak mau anak papa sakit." Jelas Seungcheol. Sang gadis mendongak, menatap wajah sang ayah dengan mata yang masih berakhir.

"Beneran? Papa bukan marah karena gak sayang Naeun?" Ingin rasanya Seungcheol menggigit anaknya saat ini saking gemasnya. Bagaimana anaknya bisa berfikir bahwa ia tidak sayang sih?

"Mana mungkin papa gak sayang anak papa yang cantik ini hm? Eh, gak cantik deh, soalnya lagi nangis." Seungcheol terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya, membuat sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Naeun kira, papa cuma sayang Hwanhee _oppa_ sama Xiao." Tuturnya. Seungcheol tersenyum lembut.

" _Dear_ , dengar. Papa sayang kalian semua. Kalo papa gak sayang, buat apa papa minta hak asuh kalian? Buat apa papa ninggalin kerjaan kantor ke om Mingyu kalo bukan buat ngurus kalian? Papa sayang anak papa. Semuanya, termasuk kamu. Jadi, jangan pernah fikir papa gak sayang kamu kayak gitu, paham?" Sang gadis tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan sang ayah. _Refleks_ memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat.

"Maafin, Naeun ya pa. Naeun janji gak makan ice cream pagi-pagi lagi. Naeun sayang papa." Seungcheol mengangguk, mengecup sayang pucuk kepala anak gadisnya.

"Iya sayang. Nah, kalau gitu sekarang Naeun mandi ya? Harus ke sekolah kan?" Pertanyaan Seungcheol di jawab anggukan sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, Naeun mandi dulu ya, pa? Hehe." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Seungcheol sebelum sang gadis beranjak ke kamarnya. Senyum Seungcheol mengembang dengan hati yang rasanya menghangat.

"PAPAAAAAAAA." Belum semenit ia tersenyum lega, sebuah teriakan menggema dari arah ruang keluarga. Oh, itu teriakan anak ketiganya.

"Papa, hweee, Hwanhee _hyung_ jahat. Gangguin Xiao tidur." Tutur sang anak yang kini memeluknya sambil merengek.

"Yak! Choi Xiao, ayo mandi!" Dan yang barusan adalah teriakan Hwanhee yang membawa raket nyamuk dari arah kamar keduanya.

"Tuh kan, hweeee papaaa, tolongin Xiao." Seungcheol menghela nafas beratnya. Jadi _single_ _parent_ memanglah tidak mudah.

"Xiao! Mandi gak kamu? Kita harus ke sekolah tau!" Hwanhee mengacungkan raket nyamuknya ke udara, menatap sang adik yang tengah memeluk papanya —meminta perlindungan- dengan wajah garang.

"Hwanhee, jangan teriak-teriak nak. Masih pagi, kalau adik-adikmu bangun gimana?" Ujar Seungcheol yang membuat remaja tanggung tersebut menurunkan raket nyamuknya dan disambut Xiao yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya karena merasa di bela sang papa.

"Tapi pa, Xiao tuh gak mau mandi." Hwanhee memberi alasan.

"Tapi gak harus teriak-teriak juga kan? Malu sama tetangga. Selain itu, nanti kalau adik-adikmu jadi ikut suka marah-marah karena liat kakaknya begitu, gimana hayo?" Si sulung terdiam dengan wajah di tekuk. Ayahnya berkata dengan halus memang, tapi rasanya seperti menghantam dirinya sekarang.

"Xiao, sekarang kamu mandi ya? Jangan buat _hyungmu_ kesal." Seungcheol menatap anak ketiganya yang masih bergelayut manja padanya.

"Xiao mau bobo pa. Gak mau mandi." Rengek si bungsu triplet. Seungcheol mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

"Xiao harus mandi, soalnya Xiao harus sekolah. Kan harus bersiap buat tampil di pensi sekolah bulan depan. Papa gak mau lho nanti liat anak papa tampilnya gak bagus karena malas latihan." Si bungsu Triplet cemberut, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Yaudah deh, Xiao mandi kalo gitu pa." Si bungsu triplet menyerah, melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ayah dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, sambil sempat kembali menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak —mengejek.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa putih dan coklat tersebut. Seungcheol kini sibuk menggeledah isi kulkas, sedangkan Hwanhee tampak cemberut sambil menopang dagu di meja makan.

"Hwanie, kenapa mukanya di tekuk?" Tanya Seungcheol setelah menyadari perubahan suasana hati anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Hwan bukan kakak yang baik ya pa?" Seungcheol yang kini sedang menyiapkan wajan untuk memasak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa bilang begitu?" Seungcheol sedikit menoleh karena sekarang sibuk bersiap menggoreng udang.

"Ngerasa aja pa. Hwan kan anak sulung, tapi kerjaannya malah rusuh sama berantem sama adik-adik terus. Hwan gak bisa jadi kakak yang baik." Seungcheol berbalik, mendapati anak sulungnya tampak terpuruk dengan wajah sendu di meja makan.

"Nak, kamu udah jadi kakak yang baik kok. Sebenernya wajar kalaupun kamu berantem sama adikmu, namanya juga adik kakak kan?" Hwanhee merengut.

"Tapi Hwan berisik, suka bikin gaduh. Papa pasti capek punya anak kayak Hwan." Seungcheol terkekeh, mendekati anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Denger papa. Kamu itu anak papa, sampai kapanpun bakal begitu. Papa gak akan mungkin capek sama anak papa sendiri. Kalau Hwan emang merasa kurang baik, Hwan harusnya berusaha berubah lebih baik, bukan malah ngomel-ngomel atau nyalahin diri sendiri." Nasihat sang ayah sembari mengusap punggung si sulung. Hwanhee nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Gitu ya pa? Jadi, itu artinya, papa bakal selalu sayang Hwan?" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Pastinya. Mana mungkin sih papa gak sayang sama anak papa." Sahut Seungcheol dengan senyuman _angelic_ , senyuman yang bisa menular pada anak sulungnya yang kini ikut tersenyum.

"Hehe, makasih ya pa. Hwan sayang papa juga kok, walaupun Hwan suka nakal. Tapi Hwan janji bakal jadi lebih baik!"

"Sama-sama, nak. Nah gitu dong. Itu baru namanya anak papa." Kekeh Seungcheol yang di respon dengan cengiran dari Hwanhee.

"Hehe, tapi pa... Kok mendadak ada bau kebakar gitu ya?" Seungcheol blank sejenak mendengar penuturan anaknya. Hening pun menyelimuti dapur kediaman keluarga Choi tersebut sampai akhirnya...

"ASTAGA, PAPA KAN LAGI GORENG UDANG."

 **-KKEUT**

 _ **Annyeong!**_

 _ **Mico kembali dengan membawa FF tijel ini. Alurnya kecepatan? Aneh? Gaseru? Maklumin ea, aq lagi cetles cama keljaan kantol :( /dihajar.**_

 _ **Wkwk ff ini diketik cuma sejam, pas baru banget bangun tidur barusan. Jadi ya miyane hajima kalo rada gak nyambung gimanaaa gitu ehe.**_

 _ **Untuk yang menunggu FF Mico lainnya, harap bersabar ea. Maafkan gak bisa nulis cepet-cepet karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kerjaan /hala alasan. Untuk yang menunggu FF Yuten, segera dilanjut kok ehe.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca ff tijel ini. Chapt depan mungkin bakal ada Jaemin sama Yenanya/? Ehe. Yaudah cukup segitu dulu, and the last..**_

 _ **Mind to review my beloved reader?**_

 _ **With Love, Mico.**_


End file.
